


Getting Together

by MoraMew



Series: Together [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blowjobs, Fluff, M/M, PWP, Smut, but also soft iwaizumi, daichi is stupidly in love with suga y'all, dominate iwaizumi, it's tender i promise, light powerplay, making out with your friend and then getting fucked beside them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 00:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10797714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoraMew/pseuds/MoraMew
Summary: "If anyone were to ask how it had happened, Daichi wouldn't be able to tell them.One minute they were relaxing and laughing, buzzed and all enjoying the company of each other. And the next minute his boyfriend was locking lips with Oikawa."





	Getting Together

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: It's 12/28/17 and I just finished doing so heavy edits to this. My style has changed a lot since I started writing fanfiction and this needed a serious polish. The story is still intact but I just cleaned it up, made it easier to read.
> 
> I'll be going through the rest of the Together series to do the same with earlier chapters c:

If anyone were to ask how it had happened, Daichi wouldn't be able to tell them.  
  
One minute they're relaxing and laughing, buzzed and all enjoying the company of each other. And the next minute his boyfriend is locking lips with Oikawa.  
  
It's something completely unexpected, something completely out of the blue. But what's more unexpected is how relaxed Iwaizumi seems to be about it, how relaxed _Daichi_ seems about it.  
  
Oikawa and Suga are together on the floor, Oikawa's hand to Suga's face and Suga's fingers curled through chocolate brown hair. It's a soft sight and it's so shockingly natural, so shockingly organic how they kiss and sigh and smile. They're gorgeous together and it almost seems  _right_.  
  
How did this happen? How did _any_ of this happen?  
  
If someone were to tell him just a few years back that he and Suga would regularly be hanging out with the former stars of the Seijoh volleyball team, he would have laughed. The thought back then was absolutely foreign and it was nothing that he had ever, ever considered.  
  
But then they had moved to Tokyo, had entered university together. Suga found that he and Oikawa shared classes and somehow Iwaizumi and Daichi always ended up at the gym at the same time together. It was awkward for the four of them and tension from the former rivalry lingered but slowly, ever so slowly it had all given way to something more friendly.  
  
It was Daichi and Iwaizumi that became friends first. It was easy to bond with him over too flirty boyfriends and his company was a simple one, a relaxing one. Iwaizumi was simple. Daichi was simple. Being friends was simple. It was easy. It _is_ easy, even now.  
  
Suga and Oikawa on the other hand...that friendship took a bit more time. They were both petty and they were both pretty and snarky and they liked pushing each other's buttons too much to try to be civil. But gradually- after a few forced hangouts and a common enemy found in one of their classmates- they became tentative friends. With the start of that, they seemed to fall into each other at an alarming pace. One week Suga was whining about how he wanted to shove Oikawa's face in the mud and the next they were circling around Daichi and Iwaizumi together, coy little smiles on their faces and cooing together about how _lucky_ they were to have such _gorgeous_ boyfriends.  
  
It took so much longer for them to become friends, but when they _did_ become friends they became something close and impossibly in-tune in a span of time that was almost laughably quick. Impish and teasing and flirty and playful- the two became a duo to be marveled over.  
  
And it was something unexpected. It was something he would have scoffed at years ago.  
  
It was unexpected but it happened and now _this_  is happening. This is another shift in their friendship and it's almost worrying how Daichi simply sits still on the couch, watching them with something he nearly wants to call contentment.  
  
It takes a moment to get past his surprise but then he looks over to Iwaizumi, eyes him and takes a deep breath.  
  
"Iwaizumi..." Daichi starts, biting at his inner cheek as he hesitates. "Is this...is this okay?"  
  
Iwaizumi smiles, hesitant himself, and nods slowly, arms crossing over his chest and eyes flicking up from the display and to Daichi.  
  
"I...think so," Iwaizumi tells him, words coming slow. "I think they've both wanted this for some time."  
  
It's something that Daichi can agree with, but it's also something he isn't sure he's quite ready to acknowledge out loud.  
  
He knows Suga. Knows him like he knows the back of his hand, knows him like he knows which way the sun sets and rises each day. At this point in their lives it feels like they're just an extension of each other, needing only the shortest of glances to know what the other wants, what the other needs.  
  
He _knows_ Suga.  
  
So Daichi knows that somewhere across the months since rivals became friends that something had begun stirring in Suga. The flutter of lashes when Oikawa sometimes rests his head on Suga's shoulder when the two decides to binge watch K-dramas, the sudden softness in his eyes when Oikawa laughs freely over something trivial but something that pleases him to no end, the way his face will brighten when the brunette runs to him when they meet up for double dates- it's all easy to read.  
  
Daichi knows.  
  
And he doesn't know Oikawa as well as his best friend, his boyfriend, his high school sweetheart and he knows that he can never know Oikawa like Iwaizumi does, but he _still_ catches the stolen glances through half shut eyes, the lingering touch of Oikawa's hand to Suga's forearm, the sometimes quick breaths taken when Suga calls him out to dance when they go out to drink together, cheeks pink and eyes sparkling.  
  
Daichi catches it all and he _knows_.  
  
He knows and it bothered him for maybe half a week once the realization hit him. He couldn't let it bother him for longer and he had struggled to keep up _some_ form of protectiveness or jealousy in an effort to be _normal_ , but he couldn't. Not when Suga is still ever so loving with him, not when Suga gives him so much so selflessly and looks at him like he's hung the stars in the sky. Suga loves him completely and thoroughly and it doesn't change. It's never changed. Oikawa and Suga may flutter around each other and share soft looks and flirt and tease, but Suga always, _always_ comes to Daichi with the same warmth and affection as before.  
  
Daichi _knows_.  
  
"I think you're right," Daichi admits quietly, maybe after too long of a silence between him and Iwaizumi. "I...yeah. You're really okay with it?"  
  
"Yeah? I...yeah," Iwaizumi says, a little uncertain but not upset. There's a trace of tenderness in Iwaizumi's voice that Daichi has never heard before, something soft and thoughtful as Iwaizumi watches the two press closer, nuzzle against one another. "It's making him happy. And...it's not going to change things. I _think_. At least it's not going to change things for the bad. I...Are _you_ okay with it?"  
  
"I...I think so."  
  
It comes out easier than expected, some part of Daichi relieved and some part of him still confused.  
  
He shouldn't be okay with it. He should be pulling them apart and doing the whole _how dare you touch him_ thing. He should be upset because his boyfriend is kissing another man. He should be angry because Suga wants someone else, that Suga is kissing Oikawa right in front of him without hesitation.  
  
But Daichi  _is_ okay with it. Because Suga is smiling and happy and they're beautiful together and it's something that just feels _right_.  
  
If it were Iwaizumi tilting Suga's chin up and pressing their lips together, he wouldn't be okay with it.  
  
(At least he _thinks_ he wouldn't be okay with it; now that this is happening he's confused and unsure over that particular thought.  
And then comes the thought of whether Iwaizumi would be okay if it was Daichi running his fingers through chocolate brown hair.  
And then comes the thought of whether Suga and Oikawa would be okay with Daichi and Iwaizumi being the ones to share a kiss)  
  
The last thought makes Daichi cross his arms over his chest and shake himself mentally.  
  
It's all so strange and it's all so foreign and these sort of thoughts are something unexplored and new.  
  
But they're not exactly _bad_ thoughts and he's going to have to seriously contemplate them later on. He's going to have to talk to Suga and they're going to have to talk to Iwaizumi and Oikawa.  
  
That prospect leaves him a bit nervous. It's been good, this unexpected friendship. He likes hanging out with Iwaizumi and Oikawa has grown on him too; he's so much like Suga in some respects that Daichi can't help but be a little bit fond of the brunette.  
  
He doesn't want to lose their friendship.  
  
Iwaizumi and Daichi sit there quietly, watching the two kiss and nuzzle against each other as if it were something they've always done. It never escalates into something more and Daichi finds himself grateful for that. This is enough on its own; if Suga were to slip into his normally frisky state he would have to put his foot down and Daichi doesn't want to be the one to end this.  
  
He doesn't want to be the one to mess this up.  
  
"Should we stop them?" Daichi asks after a while.  
  
Beside him, Iwaizumi shrugs. His eyes stay on Oikawa and Suga and Daichi's eyes find them again, watching Oikawa nose against Suga's cheek.  
  
"I don't know," Iwaizumi tells him quietly, almost sounding a little reluctant. Daichi might just be imagining that, though. "I don't _think_ they're going to do anything more. And I think they're going to fall asleep on each other, to be honest."  
  
And it looks like that might actually be the case; their eyelids are drooping and quiet yawns are slipping from them and kissing is giving way to simply cuddling. They both have trouble sleeping but Daichi can tell when Suga is about to be out like a light and there's that soft look on his boyfriend's face that suggest sleep is going to take Suga over soon.  
  
"Should I take Suga home?" Daichi asks, the question coming out awkwardly and uncertain.  
  
He's really not sure where to go from this. Is he supposed to scoop up his boyfriend and carry him to the car, drive him back home and slip into bed with him? Or is he supposed to let them fall asleep on each other and let them be? What the hell is the procedure for all this?  
  
"You two can stay here tonight, if you want," Iwaizumi offers. It's comforting that there is a trace of awkwardness in Iwaizumi's voice as well. "They could take the guest bed? If that's okay? Or..."  
  
Iwaizumi trails off and Daichi takes a deep breath, thinking it over. The thought of Oikawa and Suga falling asleep together unexpectedly makes something warm flourish in his chest. He knows Suga will be peaceful resting against his Oikawa and he wants that. He wants peace for Suga, wants him warm and comfortable.  
  
"It's fine," he tells Iwaizumi. "I...yeah, that's fine. Let's get them to bed."  
  
The man nods and they both rise from the couch, stepping toward their boyfriends and gently pulling them away from each other. The murmur of protest from Suga is cute and the way his eyes look up at Daichi, sleepy and lighting up with love, is more than reassuring.  
  
"Daichi," Suga mumbles, smiling and yawning after. Suga nuzzles against Daichi, arms looping around his neck, and noses up the side of his throat, presses a soft kiss to his cheek. "Love you."  
  
"I love you too, Koushi," Daichi tells him, soft and fond even to his own ears. There's a pleased noise from Suga and Daichi can hear a similar conversation taking place between Iwaizumi and Oikawa. "Do you want to go to sleep? We're taking Oikawa to bed, too."  
  
Suga nods and bestows another kiss to Daichi's cheek, another yawn leaving him.   
  
"Where's 'Kawa going to sleep?" Suga asks.  
  
"With you," Daichi tells him, slipping his arms under the Suga's knees and lifting him with relative ease. "Is that okay?"  
  
Suga nods and hums, something content in the soft sound.  
  
Iwaizumi is carrying Oikawa just the same and it makes Daichi snort quietly in amusement to see the man carry his taller boyfriend, long limbs wrapping around him like an octopus.  
  
They carry the two to the guest room and Daichi helps Suga take off his pants, pressing kisses to the top of his head and running his fingers through his hair fondly before letting Suga tumble into the bed and snuggle up with Oikawa.  
  
The two fall into each other so easily, curling up and entangling their limbs as if it were something that happened each and every night. It's natural and it tugs at something in Daichi's chest, makes him smile a little as he follows Iwaizumi out of the room.  
  
They walk wordlessly to the kitchen together and Iwaizumi heads straight to the refrigerator. He takes out two bottles and then hands Daichi a beer, leaning against the kitchen counter and fiddling with his own bottle.  
  
"So," Iwaizumi starts, fingers picking at the label on the bottle.  
  
The air is tinted nervous, but it's not uncomfortable, Daichi thinks. It's just...awkward. How are they supposed to begin?  
  
There's a moment of silence and then Iwaizumi takes a deep breath, setting the beer on the counter with a quiet bang that almost makes Daichi jump.  
  
"Let's just...Let's just get this over with," Iwaizumi mutters. There's still a moment of silence after that and Iwaizumi doesn't really look at Daichi, stares at the kitchen floor. "I'm...I'm okay with it. I'm...it's fine with me. It makes Oikawa happy and I trust Suga. I trust _you_. I know it's not...it's not..."  
  
Iwaizumi lets out a loud sigh, raking a hand through his hair and frowning. "I trust them. And I...if it were someone else I would be pissed as hell but they're not going to run away and ditch us or anything. It just...it feels right? They've been dancing around this for fucking ever. It's just...it was just _kissing_."  
  
Daichi nods, sucking in a breath through his teeth and letting it out slowly. Iwaizumi's pretty much summed up his own thoughts and it's an absolute relief to find that they seem to be on the same wavelength.  
  
"Yeah," Daichi says, taking another breath. He rolls the beer bottle between his palms and nods to himself. "It's...they're good together. I...I think I'm okay with it. I'm just not sure what we're supposed to do about it, though."  
  
"Let them be?" Iwaizumi suggests. Iwaizumi's frown deepens when Daichi looks over, thick brows furrowed with confusion. "It's not like...it's not like they're _fucking_."  
  
Daichi blinks at that and grips the beer bottle tight, has to blink away the thought of Suga arching his back with Oikawa's hand in his hair and Oikawa's lips to his throat, their bodies flushed and melting into each. That thought makes his heart pound, that thought makes his throat go dry.  
  
He's not ready to think about that.  
  
But...they have to talk about it, don't they? If this is going to happen, aren't they going to have to talk about it, about things that could happen in the future? Isn't this a "just in case" situation? A "what if" scenario?  
  
"What if they did?" Daichi asks after a moment, glancing up and over to Iwaizumi. The uncertainty on Iwaizumi's face makes him feel less awkward and he's glad he's not the only one unsure. "What if it gets to that?"  
  
There's quiet from Iwaizumi, his frown waxing and waning and a struggle in his eyes.  
  
"...I don't know," Iwaizumi says after a few tense moment. The admittance is soft, hesitant. Daichi's not used to Iwaizumi sounding so hesitant. He can't decide how he feels about seeing a side of him that's not steady and sure. "I...we don't know if they want that and..."  
  
Daichi swallows and nods, understanding the words left unsaid. It's hard for Iwaizumi too, he knows. It's so hard to talk out loud about things they've both probably only wondered about late at night, in the quiet moments after watching their boyfriends flirt.  
  
"Iwaizumi? I...I trust you guys too," Daichi tells him, almost soft with it. "And Suga...well, Suga adores you both. If it...I don't know if it'll come to _that_ but...I'm okay with this, for now. We could...try it out? See what happens?"  
  
Iwaizumi eyes him, chewing on his inner cheek for a few moments before nodding quietly.  
  
"Yeah...yeah," Iwaizumi mutters, taking a deep breath after. Daichi isn't sure if that is relief in Iwaizumi's eyes or not. "Let's just...yeah. Tomorrow we can talk to them."  
  
"Tomorrow," Daichi agrees.  
  
They spend the rest of the night talking in fragmented intervals, both falling into lapses of quiet and drifting into their own thoughts. Sometimes they talk about the future, sometimes they talk about their boyfriends in an individual sense, sometimes they just talk about something ridiculous like a game they're looking forward to. That talk, conversation scattered, and Daichi is glad for Iwaizumi's company when he's feeling so confused and even a little overwhelmed.  
  
That night Daichi sleeps on the couch, falling asleep with the image of Suga's ever adoring eyes gazing up at him.

* * *

The next morning Iwaizumi and Daichi wake up before their boyfriends- which isn't really a surprise considering how exhausted they were the night before, how little sleep the two has been getting with all the assignments raining down on them. Daichi's glad that they're sleeping, glad they're getting some rest.  
  
Iwaizumi and Daichi let them sleep for a while, sipping on coffee and the both of them trying to figure out what exactly to say to the other two once they do wake up. Everything sounds ridiculous and dramatic, everything sounds so awkward and uncertain.  
  
"Will they even remember?" Daichi asks with a sigh after a while, nearly grumpy that there's no clear cut way how to go about this.  
  
"They weren't _that_ drunk," Iwaizumi points out. Iwaizumi frowns, though, his fingers drumming against the kitchen table. "Are you still alright with everything?"  
  
"Yeah," Daichi reassures him, probably for the fifth time that morning. Daichi takes a deep breath and nods, brings a hand up to scrub at his face a little. "Yeah, I am."  
  
"Then...let's get this over with," Iwaizumi suggests, mimicking Daichi's face scrubbing with a sigh. "They've slept so much anyway. Oikawa's already got such a fucked up sleep schedule as it is- he doesn't need it screwed up more."  
  
Daichi nods his compliance and the two take deep breaths, abandon their coffee mugs and stand from the kitchen table.  
  
The walk to the guest bedroom seems strangely long, Daichi's heart doing a nervous little skip in his chest when they reach the door. His hand trembles ever so slightly when he reaches for the knob and, for just a moment, he wishes he didn't have to do this. For just a moment, uncharacteristic anxiety paralyzes him.  
  
But he forces himself through it, stubborn and unwilling to be weak. The door creaks slightly when Daichi opens it and his heart flips a little at the noise, but the sight of the two laying in bed together helps soothe over his nervous edges, helps him relax just a bit.  
  
They just look so _serene_ together.  
  
Suga is cuddled up against Oikawa, soft and peaceful and relaxed in his sleep. The covers are kicked half off him but there's a small smile on his face and a flush on his cheeks from his sleep. He's got Oikawa's arm around his waist, holding him loosely against Oikawa's chest, and Oikawa's knee hitched up over his hip, Oikawa's face buried in his hair.  
  
It's more tender than Daichi imagined and it makes something pang in his chest, makes a soft smile curl up on his face.  
  
"They look good," Iwaizumi says quietly, breaking the silence.  
  
"They do," Daichi agrees.  
  
They wait a moment longer, eyeing the two before deciding to wake them up. It's Daichi that moves first, walking over to the bed and sitting on its edge, his hand moving to brush Suga's fringe from his face.  
  
Suga stirs underneath Daichi's touch, lashes fluttering softly and a little mumble slipping from him.  
  
"Dai..."  
  
Fuck, that's cute.  
  
"Suga, baby, wake up," Daichi says softly, shaking him gently. Suga's brows knit together and there's a pout on his face, a groan that leaves him. Daichi shakes him again, a bit more insistent this time. "It's time to get up."  
  
A quiet, petulant whine sounds but Suga obeys, eyes creaking open and flashes of copper peeking at up at Daichi blearily through pewter lashes.  
  
"Daichi," Suga mumbles, grumpy but still loving. It makes Daichi smile a bit and he watches fondly as Suga sits up in the bed and rubs at his eye, yawns quietly. "Are we still at 'Kawa's?"  
  
Daichi hums an affirmation, glancing over to the side and watching as Oikawa blinks awake. Oikawa groans at being woken up, pouting sleepily as he sits up and leans into Iwaizumi's side. Iwaizumi catches Daichi's eye and then nods at him, the movement a welcome reassurance.  
  
Oikawa and Suga both sit there for a moment, yawning and blinking drowsily. Nothing is said and Daichi hesitantly thinks to poke them into the kitchen for coffee and talking, but then Oikawa leans toward Suga, nuzzles against him with a little sigh. Daichi blinks at it and almost misses the way Oikawa and Suga's lips meet in a brief kiss, something light and sweet as they greet each other good morning.  
  
"Morning, Suga-chan," Oikawa murmurs, nosing against Suga's cheek and then leaning back to rest against Iwaizumi.  
  
Daichi swallows as Suga mumbles back a "good morning" and waits for the interaction to sink in.  
  
It takes a moment, confusion slowly blossoming across both their faces. Confusion and then fright, their eyes widening and their lips parting. Sharp inhales leave them both and Daichi feels a little heartbroken over the panic that flits through their eyes, feels terribly guilty over the relief that runs through him at the way they look so upset over what they've done.  
  
Suga presses his hand to his mouth, staring at Daichi and breathing too quick. Oikawa's hand rises as well, mortification unfolding across his face as his fingers touch his lips. They tremble, just so, and then Oikawa gasps quietly, drops his hand from his mouth.  
  
"Hajime," Oikawa starts, voice pitched high in distress. "I- I..."  
  
Oikawa cuts himself off with a strangled little noise and Daichi tries not to reach out to him, uncertain of how to bring any comfort to him.  
  
It hurts to hear the anguish in Oikawa's voice. Just like it hurts to see Suga's eyes brighten with panic and something that seems horribly close to tears.  
  
"Daichi, I- I'm so _sorry_ ," Suga tells him, voice quiet and words hitching in a way that Daichi knows means Suga is brimming with anguish. "I-I don't know what...We...I-"  
  
"It's fine," Daichi interrupts, not able to listen to Suga panicking. He reaches for Suga's hand, squeezing it and rubbing firm circles along the back. "It's fine."  
  
Oikawa is staring at him and so is Suga. Daichi doesn't know how to calm them both but he hates how upset they seem, hates the way Suga clings to his hand so tight. Iwaizumi shifts onto the bed and their heads snap over to him, anxiety on their faces near perfect matches.  
  
"It's okay," Iwaizumi tells them, stable and sure. If Daichi hadn't seen him so uncertain last night, he wouldn't think for a second that Iwaizumi is just as confused as the rest of them. "We're not upset."  
  
"But," Suga whispers, nails digging into Daichi's hand. Daichi hides his flinch and rubs at Suga's thigh in what he hopes is a reassuring manner. "But we..."  
  
Suga trails off and his lips pinch together, bottom lip threatening to wobble in a way Daichi's only seen a handful of times since knowing him.  
  
"You kissed," Daichi finishes for Suga quickly, drawing their attention back to him. "And it's okay. We're fine with it."  
  
"Hajime?" Oikawa asks, voice coming out as a whisper. His hand reaches for Iwaizumi's and he squeezes at it in way Daichi could almost call desperate. "I...you're..."  
  
"Okay with it," Iwaizumi says firmly. "Look...we talked about it last night and we're okay with it. You two were happy and we want you to be happy so..."  
  
"So it's okay," Daichi tells them with a small smile, hoping it's as gentle as he's going for. "It's fine."  
  
The two stare at them, eyes darting back and forth before they finally look at each other.  
  
"Tooru..."  
  
"Koushi..."  
  
"Let's get you two some coffee before we talk about it any more," Iwaizumi suggests, sounding as if he's not going to let them say no. "Don't worry so much."  
  
"But Hajime, I-"  
  
Iwaizumi grabs onto Oikawa before he can protest and pulls him into a quick kiss, silencing him and then looking at him with nothing but love in his eyes. It's tender and warm and Daichi can't helping looking over at Suga, smiling at him softly.  
  
Suga squeezes Daichi's hand, staring at him with a vulnerable, raw expression that Daichi's not quite used to. Daichi smiles at him and brings his free hand up Suga's face, cups his cheek and leans in close. Daichi presses a light kiss to him and then a more firm one, his thumb smoothing over Suga's cheek in a way he hopes is reassuring before pulling away.  
  
"It's fine, Koushi," Daichi tells him, murmuring it. "I promise."  
  
Suga just nods, eyes still anxious. It takes a moment but then the two let Iwaizumi and Daichi lead them from the room and to the kitchen, let Daichi and Iwaizumi nudge them to sit at the table. They sit quietly, staring at the wood and refusing to look at each other, fingers fiddling and teeth biting into bottom lips. When Daichi sets coffee mugs in front of them, Oikawa and Suga latch onto them like anchors and their hands wrap around them tight, both of them grabbing onto the mugs so tight they're knuckles whiten. Daichi and Iwaizumi stay away a little bit, leaning against the counter and giving them space.  
  
There is quiet in the kitchen, the silence heavy between everyone.  
  
It's Oikawa that breaks it.  
  
"You're not mad at us?" Oikawa asks, voice strained. Daichi doesn't really know how to handle the obvious anxiety, so used to Oikawa hiding it with flirtation and bravado. "Koushi, you're not mad at me?"  
  
"No," Suga says quickly, almost instantly. Daichi thinks he can almost hear something desperate in his voice. " _God_ , no. I...I've wanted...Daichi, I'm so sor-"  
  
"Koushi, it's _fine_ ," Daichi tells him, keeping his voice firm. "I'm not upset. Neither is Iwaizumi."  
  
Suga looks up from the table and Daichi sees the panic still in his eyes, the way they're too bright and tight.  
  
"Hajime?" Suga asks, quiet but almost a little demanding as he stares at Iwaizumi. Daichi looks over to Iwaizumi and watches as his eyes soften at the anxiety in Suga's voice, feels some odd thrum of warmth run through him. "Tooru?"  
  
"I'm not upset," Iwaizumi confirms.  
  
Suga's eyes dart over to Oikawa. "Tooru?"  
  
"I'm not mad, Suga-chan," Oikawa tells him, his voice quiet. "I've wanted..."  
  
Oikawa trails off and they both fall silent, uncertainty on their faces and teeth digging into their bottom lips. Suga's going to make his bleed, Daichi just knows it.  
  
"Koushi," Daichi says quietly, trying to grab his attention. Suga blinks and drags his gaze up to Daichi. "You love me, right?"  
  
" _Of course,"_ Suga blurts out almost automatically, eyes widening. "Yes- god. I love you so, _so_ much, Daichi."  
  
Daichi smiles at him, pleased with the reassurance.  
  
"Good," Daichi tells him. "And I love you. And I _trust_ you, Koushi. I know that this is something...well, I don't know _what_ it is. But it's fine, I promise."  
  
Suga blinks and his face crumples a little with emotion, some distressed noise leaving him. Across the table, Oikawa's face hold a similar expression and Daichi watches him nervous rub his thumb along the side of his coffee mug.  
  
"Hajime?" Oikawa whispers.  
  
"It's just like Sawamura said," Iwaizumi tells him. "I know you love me. And I trust you. I trust Suga. So...it's fine. We're fine."  
  
"It's fine," Oikawa repeats, looking almost dazed. "It's fine. Dai...Daichi?"  
  
"It's fine," he confirms, again. "I promise. Look...you two are close. We know that. And I know that Suga is affectionate. And I know that you are affectionate. And I know that it was an extension of it, right? So, it's fine. If it's you with Suga, it's fine."  
  
Oikawa blinks and turns his head to Suga, hesitating for a moment before reaching out a hand to him. Suga meets it across the table with his and their fingers intertwine, nervous but warm smiles on their faces.  
  
"It's fine," Suga whispers.  
  


* * *

It takes more reassurances and a bit of coddling to soothe the two. They're nervous and they're anxious and, really, Daichi is a bit glad for that. It's _comforting_ that they don't leap into anything. It's comforting that they are just as unsure as he and Iwaizumi, worried and clinging to them and nervous they'll upset them.  
  
In a way that might be a bit...well, maybe a bit possessive or maybe a bit greedy.  
  
But it's comforting. It's comforting to know that Oikawa and Suga are afraid of hurting them.  
  
Iwaizumi and Daichi prod the two into eating breakfast once things calm down and then into showering. They split off to shower, Iwaizumi herding Oikawa to the shower in their bedroom and then Daichi slipping into the shower with Suga in the hallway bathroom.  
  
Suga is quiet during it, letting Daichi wash his hair in a way he normally never allows and watching him with eyes still vulnerable. It makes Daichi feel tender, that. It makes him press his lips to Suga's over and over again, gentle and loving.  
  
When everyone is showered and clean, they all pile into the living room together. They were supposed to meet Matsukawa and Hanamaki for lunch, but Iwaizumi makes the executive decision to call it off. So instead of burgers and beer, they all get comfortable on the couch and Daichi puts on Cosmos for them to watch. The little noise of approval from Oikawa makes him smile and Iwaizumi gives Daichi a nod when he glances over, an arm wrapping around the brunette and his lips pressing a kiss to the top of Oikawa's head.  
  
Suga curls up into Daichi's side, fingers gently holding onto his shirt and head buried into his chest. He hums quietly when Daichi runs his fingers through his hair, a tiny smile on his face.  
  
It's really no surprise that the two end up falling asleep. They slept for ages, yeah, but they both still seem exhausted- physically and now mentally, emotionally. Daichi's fine with it, content to divert half of his attention to the show and the other half to stroking Suga's hair gently. On the other side of the couch, Iwaizumi is doing the same to Oikawa and Daichi feels a sudden rush of gratitude toward the man. Iwaizumi is taking everything in stride and it's stabilizing, reassuring. Daichi is glad for him, glad for their friendship.  
  
They let Oikawa and Suga sleep for a while, the both of them idly watching the show and simply relaxing quietly. When it gets to be three, Daichi wakes Suga and Iwaizumi prods Oikawa out of dreams as well.  
  
"Suga, baby," Daichi whispers quietly. "I think it's time we go home."  
  
The yawn Suga gives as he sits up and rubs his eyes fills Daichi with adoration and he kisses his sleepy boyfriend until Suga lets out an embarrassed huff, cheeks lightly flushing and lips twitching into a small smile.  
  
Iwaizumi and Oikawa walk them to the door, nervous but pleased looking smiles on their faces. Daichi waits, watching as Oikawa and Suga hesitate, both twisting the hems of their sweaters and not quite able to look at each other.  
  
"It's fine," he whispers to Suga, dipping his head down to brush his lips over Suga's ear. "Don't worry, Koushi."  
  
Suga nods, glancing up at him with a grateful little look before leaning over and pressing a chaste kiss to Oikawa's cheek. The both of them flush and Daichi has to bite back a laugh, catching Iwaizumi's eye and grinning.  
  
"We'll see you soon," Daichi tells them. "Have a good night."  
  
"You too," Iwaizumi says with a grin. He slings his arm around Oikawa, presses a kiss to his temple. "Drive safe."  
  
Daichi nods and slips his hand down to Suga's, smiling as Suga murmurs a "goodbye" and then tugging him out of the apartment and to the car.  
  
Suga stays quiet during the ride home, keeping Daichi's hand in his as they head to their apartment, his grip tightening and relaxing at random intervals. Daichi doesn't push for him to speak, lets him have his space and waits patiently.  
  
Suga doesn't speak until they're in the apartment, shoes kicked off and coats hung up. He tugs Daichi close to him and gives a teeny, tiny sniffle, swallows as he stares at him.  
  
"Daichi, I love you so much."  
  
The tears in Suga's eyes are beautiful and Daichi hates himself a little for thinking that, but Suga is smiling so maybe it's okay. He still looks nervous and unsure as he looks up at him, but there is something happy swirling in those copper eyes of his. His hands reach for Daichi and there is a little hiccup let out before he begins to cry, the sound relieved.  
  
His poor baby. Daichi wonders just how badly this has been eating at him, just how anxious he's been.  
  
Daichi scoops Suga up without hesitation, carrying him to their room and covering his face with kisses.  
  
There are more reassurances given, more doting and more affirmations that things are okay and that they love each other. Daichi spends the night lavishing Suga with affection, repeatedly murmuring how he loves him and stripping him down to kiss him all over. They are gentle that night, tender. It reminds Daichi of when they first got together and that makes his heart swell with nostalgia and love.  
  


* * *

  
Things are tentative between them all. It's gratifying that they all treat each other with care, that they're so careful to make sure everyone is alright. Iwaizumi is quick to reassure Suga that things are fine and Daichi does the same for Oikawa. The two are always, always so gentle with each other and the way that their gazes dart to Daichi and Iwaizumi before letting their fingers slip together and entwine or before they softly press lips to each others cheeks is reassuring. It is as if they are seeking permission, constantly looking to make sure that the actions are acceptable.  
  
They _are_ acceptable and slowly, ever so slowly, things relax. There is less hesitation in their movements and lips begin to touch gently, lightly. It becomes common over the months for the two to hold hands and cuddle on the couch together. It becomes common for the two to greet each other with chaste kisses and say goodbye just the same. And it becomes common that they melt into each other when they're all alone in one another's apartments, their hands cupping each other's cheeks and fingers running through one another's hair as they kiss and nuzzle and smile.  
  
It becomes common, but it is always done with Iwaizumi and Daichi there. Daichi never comes home to the two making out and Iwaizumi never stumbles on them pressed against one another, lips locked and cheeks flushed. They don't do anything with Iwaizumi and Daichi around, they only meet in a kiss when their boyfriends are present.  
  
That's nice and Daichi is happy for it. He trusts them, yes. But he still isn't _quite_ ready for the two to do things without him knowing.  
  
Daichi and Iwaizumi being granted with kisses to their cheeks slowly become a common thing as well. It's inescapable that they all become closer after the development between Oikawa and Suga, that there aren't additional instances that come with it. They become closer and the Oikawa and Suga seem to open up more around Daichi and Iwaizumi; Oikawa letting Daichi see the cracks of vulnerability in his carefree facade and Suga letting his anxiety trickle out in front of Iwaizumi.  
  
Daichi's happy with it. He's happy with the way they're slowly drawing together.  
  
They become closer and Daichi can tell that Suga's fondness for Iwaizumi is growing. It doesn't bother him, not really. He trusts Suga and he trusts Iwaizumi and he doesn't think it means something bad. So he allows Suga to press his lips to Iwaizumi's cheek in quiet greeting without a fuss, he allows Suga to smile at him warmly and spend time laughing with him. It's natural and it's harmless and he is fine with it.  
  
Oikawa seems to grow more fond of Daichi as well and he finds himself pleasantly surprised when he begins to be greeted with cheek kisses from the brunette. It's nice and he's fond of the brunette, too.  
  
Things are very, very nice.  
  
Somewhere along the way Suga and Oikawa begin cuddling with Iwaizumi and Daichi, switching places and taking each other's roles on the couch as they watch movies, binge shows and enjoys games together.  
  
That is...interesting. It's interesting to see Suga curled up against Iwaizumi's side, to see his boyfriend rest his head on a broad chest and watch as fingers that are not his own run through ashen hair. It's interesting and it's not unpleasant and the care that flashes through olive green eyes fills Daichi with a pleased warmth.  
  
Suga is happy with it and Suga looks peaceful against Iwaizumi. Oikawa doesn't seem to mind, Iwaizumi doesn't seem to mind. Daichi is okay with it.  
  
Daichi's okay with that and he's okay with Oikawa leaning against him, nuzzling gently into his side and curling his fingers into his biceps. Cuddling with Oikawa is different than cuddling with Suga- he's more prone to movement, fingers running over his arms and face burying into his chest. He's warmer than Suga, too, and brings a heat that's comforting. It's different but it's far from unpleasant. He is okay with it and Suga is okay with it and Iwaizumi seems okay with it so Daichi allows it with a smile.  
  
It's all so _cozy_ how the two sidle up to them, cuddling them without discrimination and peeking up at them with soft eyes. Daichi learns that Oikawa's hair is soft, not quite as silky as Suga's but still just as nice. Iwaizumi admits one night that he enjoys the feeling of running his fingers through Suga's hair, surprised by how thin and smooth it was.  
  
It's nice, the cuddling and the quiet time together. It's cozy and it's soft and it's all so easy, so simple and so innocent.  
  
And then summer comes.  
  
Summer comes and heat washes over the city, bringing scorching hot days and languid afternoons.  
  
Things begin to shift. Things still move slow, but there _is_ a shift.  
  
When Suga and Oikawa's lips meet there is an edge of hunger, need spilling into the way their fingers curl into each other's hair and grip each other's hands. They never touch, never let their hands wander to more intimate places.  
  
But they want.  
  
Daichi knows that they want. He can see it in the way Suga's lips press together, as if he he's holding back whines. He can see it in the way Oikawa gazes at Suga, eyes half-lidded and lips parting. He can see it in the way Suga climbs onto him as soon as they get home, rocking his hips against him and pulling him into needy kisses filled with whimpers and desperate grips.  
  
Suga wants. Oikawa wants.  
  
And Daichi should be bothered by it, should be concerned over it. But he trusts them and Suga still shows him the same love, the same adoration as always. It's never changed throughout it all.  
  
So he lets it escalate. He doesn't stop them when kisses become less soft and more needy, tongues licking into one another's mouths and bodies pressing tightly against each other. Iwaizumi never interrupts either and Oikawa and Suga never go further than hungry kisses and hands holding each others faces tight.  
  
It makes Daichi feel a little dirty almost, watching them. He never thought he was much of a voyeur but seeing them seal their lips together and restrain themselves makes something warm flare in his stomach. He likes it and he likes when it gets to a point that they both need more. They break apart then and the two both scramble to Daichi and Iwaizumi, placing themselves in their respective laps and whispering to them that they _need_.  
  
Sometimes Daichi takes Suga home to take care of him. But most of the time Iwaizumi throws Oikawa over his shoulder and those two disappear somewhere, leaving Suga and Daichi to fuck on the couch.  
  
They don't talk about it, not really. They probably should but they don't, they never say anything. But it's okay because somehow it's never awkward the following morning. Oikawa is still bright and teasing and carefree. Suga is still impish and loving and playful. Iwaizumi is still gruffly doting and confident and seemingly okay with everything. And Daichi is content, unembarrassed and satisfied.  
  
As summer comes to a head, things keep heating up and Daichi never tries to cool things down. Iwaizumi continues to allow Oikawa and Suga their hungry kisses and it's all so close to shifting to something more. Daichi is unsure if he wants to stop it or not. He's curious and he's interested in a new development, his mind beginning to wonder how far they would go if given permission.  
  
It all boils over one night in mid-June.  
  
They've been drinking, Daichi and Iwaizumi sipping on beer and Oikawa and Suga downing some sort of cocktails filled with a too sweet taste Daichi doesn't know how to handle. It's all comfortable, all normal. At some point Suga and Oikawa begin to kiss, setting aside their glasses and cozying up to each other on the floor. It's soft, at first, like always. But then desire sparks and softness gives way to something more needy, something more eager.  
  
At first Daichi thinks it'll be the same as always and finds himself looking forward to Suga crawling into his lap later. But then things escalate, Oikawa biting into Suga's bottom lip and drawing out a moan.  
  
For a moment Daichi is surprised. Surprised and then slightly worried. But then he looks over at Iwaizumi for a reaction and finds olive green eyes filled with hunger.  
  
Iwaizumi wants. And Daichi realizes that _he_ wants to. He wants to see the two together, panting and gorgeous and letting their need finally spill over.  
  
He folds his arms across his chest and lets them continue, watching them and feeling desire coil in his stomach.  
  
They kiss on the floor, Oikawa nipping at Suga's bottom lip every once in a while to draw out more moans. Their hands slowly begin to wander, gripping at each other's shirts and touching each other's thighs and tugging on one another's hair. Oikawa takes the lead, pushing Suga backward with a light touch and then running his hand underneath Suga's shirt. When their lips part so the brunette can press his against Suga's neck, there's a tiny strand of spit that clings between them that makes Daichi swallow hard.  
  
It's hot, the way Oikawa nibbles along Suga's neck. It's hot, the way Suga lets out a little whine and a pant. It's hot, the way Oikawa ruts lightly against Suga's leg.  
  
It's hot and it's new and Daichi realizes that he wants _more_.  
  
He wants to see what will happen between them and he wants to somehow be a part of it. He's not sure if he's okay with them fucking, but he knows he wants to watch Oikawa continue to kiss Suga and he wants to feel his boyfriend tremble against him from the brunette's attention.  
  
He wants.  
  
Daichi glances over at Iwaizumi, sees how his pupils have widened and how his hands have gripped his pants. There's still hunger in his eyes, powerful and fierce.  
  
Iwaizumi wants.  
  
On the floor Oikawa grinds against Suga and crashes their lips together, drawing out a gasp and a cry of his name.  
  
It's at that point that the two shiver and seem to realize things have gone further than before, their heads turning to look at Daichi and Iwaizumi. Both their cheeks are flushed and their eyes are glazed over, lips parted and chests moving quick.  
  
Suga opens his mouth, probably to call for Daichi and move things back to their normal place.  
  
But Daichi wants. So he moves from the couch before Suga can say anything and hears Iwaizumi follow after him. Oikawa and Suga part, letting themselves be drawn against their respective boyfriends without a fuss.  
  
Suga whines his name when Daichi nuzzles against his neck, flicking his tongue out to lave over the bite marks Oikawa has left. Suga is warm and he feels good against him, trembling lightly and panting. It's been a day or two since they've fucked. Daichi wonders if that's lending to the situation.  
  
Not five feet away Oikawa is pulled into Iwaizumi's lap, a soft mewl let out when Iwaizumi grazes his teeth over Oikawa's neck and grips his hips.  
  
They're all looking at each other; Suga and Daichi trading gazes with Iwaizumi and Oikawa. There's want in their eyes and there's hunger in the air and Daichi is hard from the anticipation.  
  
It's Iwaizumi that gets things moving again.  
  
He tugs on Oikawa's earlobe with his teeth, hands keeping the brunette in place when the man squirms from the sensation.  
  
"Tooru, do you want Suga?" Iwaizumi asks, voice loud enough for Daichi and Suga to hear as well. "Tell the truth."  
  
The question makes both of them breathe a little shakily, Suga grabbing Daichi's hand and Oikawa shutting his eyes and nodding with a shudder, some affirmative noise leaving him.  
  
Daichi makes the next move, mimicking Iwaizumi by tugging on Suga's earlobe with his teeth and then gripping Suga's thigh with his free hand.  
  
"Koushi, do you want Oikawa?" he asks, making sure the others hear.  
  
Suga nods at the question but gives no verbal affirmation, squirming and rubbing himself against Daichi in a way that makes him want to buck his hips up against him.  
  
There's something almost like satisfaction in Iwaizumi's eyes when Daichi looks over at him. A moment of silence stretches between them, both searching each other's gaze for something other than consent.  
  
Iwaizumi nods at Daichi and then Daichi nods at him. Iwaizumi wants. Daichi wants. Oikawa wants. Suga wants.  
  
They want.  
  
Iwaizumi holds Oikawa tight against him, a strong arm over a lithe waist and his free hand stroking Oikawa's inner thigh through his pants.  
  
"Tooru, what do you want to do to Suga?" Iwaizumi asks, looking across at Daichi and Suga.  
  
There's something hungry in his eyes. It makes Daichi that much more eager himself.  
  
The question makes Oikawa squirm in Iwaizumi's grasp, cheeks flushing and teeth digging into his bottom lip. He looks uncharacteristically shy, flustered and maybe even a little abashed.  
  
"You can say it, Tooru," Iwaizumi coaxes, nosing up the side of Oikawa's neck and pressing a kiss to the underside of his jaw. "It's okay."  
  
Oikawa gives a tiny whine and it makes Daichi smile a bit. The brunette is embarrassed and it's amusing, but something about it is a bit thrilling as well. Oikawa is nearly always shameless and rarely embarrassed- to see him squirming and lightly flustered is amusing, enjoyable.  
  
"What do you want to do to him, Oikawa?" Daichi asks, making Suga shift against him. "You can say it."  
  
Oikawa lets out the softest whimper at that, cheeks flushing and lashes lowering. He seems affected by the permission given, relaxing ever so slightly but still looking vaguely embarrassed.  
  
"I want..."  
  
He trails off, voice soft and holding something nervous. Iwaizumi presses another kiss to his cheek, thumb moving in small circles along his inner thigh.  
  
"Go on, Tooru," Iwaizumi encourages. "What do you want?"  
  
Oikawa squirms again, turning his head to bury it into Iwaizumi's neck and whispering something too quiet to hear. Whatever he says makes Iwaizumi's eyes glint, his lips tug into a little half-smirk as he looks up at Daichi.  
  
"How would you feel about Tooru sucking Suga's cock?" Iwaizumi asks.  
  
The question comes out so _naturally_ , as if he's asking where they want to go for dinner. The casualty adds something extra to the atmosphere and makes Daichi grin, hand moving to pull Suga's head to the side so he can kiss him and nip at his bottom lip.  
  
"I feel like I would like to see that," Daichi answers, eyes on Suga's to watch for any sign of hesitation or dissatisfaction. There's nothing in those copper eyes but lust, though, and it makes warmth flourish throughout him. "Would you like that, Koushi? Do you want Oikawa to suck your cock?"  
  
For a moment Suga doesn't do anything but tremble and flush, lips parting and a shaky breath slipping from him.  
  
But then he nods and Daichi feels something purr in his chest.  
  
Oikawa's cheeks are an absolutely gorgeous shade of carmine when Daichi glances over and it makes Daichi's cock twitch when Iwaizumi palms the brunette through his pants.  
  
"Suga wants you to suck him off, Tooru," Iwaizumi murmurs, voice just audible enough Daichi and Suga to here. Oikawa whines at that, the sound softened by a pant. "Are you going to do it? We want to watch your pretty lips wrap around his cock."  
  
"Please," Oikawa whispers, almost moaning it. "Ha-Hajime, _Daichi_. Please, I want..."  
  
He trails off and Suga squirms against Daichi, back arching and hips pressing against him a bit more. Daichi smiles at and pulls Suga closer to him, running a hand down Suga's torso and to the hem of his jeans.  
  
"Go on," Daichi encourages, the words coming out almost a bit quiet. It feels strange to be offering up Suga like this. But it feels good, too, in a way he's unsure how to put into words. "Let's see you do it."  
  
For a moment Oikawa stays still, eyes nervous and teeth digging into his bottom lip. But then Iwaizumi presses a kiss to his neck and whispers what Daichi assumes is an encouragement into his ear, gets Oikawa moving.  
  
Watching Oikawa crawl forward to them is surreal. Seeing his eyes flick up at him before gently cupping Suga's cheeks is surreal. Having Iwaizumi settle himself next to him is surreal.  
  
It's surreal and it's strange but it's good, too.  
  
Daichi wishes for a moment that he was off to the side so he could clearly watch lips meet and observe the flutter of pewter lashes and teeth sinking into bottom lips. But this is good, too. Feeling Suga lean against him, running his hands up and down Suga's thighs is good.  
  
When Oikawa pulls away, Daichi rests his head on Suga's shoulder to watch the brunette sink to the floor. His hands are nervous on Suga's hips, eyes darting up to Daichi as if asking permission.  
  
"It's okay, " Daichi tells him. He touches Oikawa's hands briefly, offering a smile before moving them to the button of Suga's pants. "It's fine."  
  
Iwaizumi hums an agreement beside him, one hand reaching out to stroke through Oikawa's hair.  
  
Oikawa gives them a nervous smile but nods, eyes nothing less than stunning peering up at them from thick lashes.  
  
Lithe fingers pop open the button of Suga's pants and the sound of the zipper being pulled down is unusually loud in the quiet of the living room. Daichi helps Suga lift his hips and Oikawa gently tugs the pants off of him, tossing them to the side and then clasping his hands together as he stares at Suga.  
  
It's brief, the hesitation. Iwaizumi murmurs an encouragement to Oikawa, reaching out again to stroke though his hair and cup his chin.  
  
"Go on, Tooru," Iwaizumi says softly, thumb swiping slowly over the brunette's lips. "Don't be nervous. We _want_ you to do this; we're not going to get upset."  
  
Oikawa nods, leaning into Iwaizumi's touch before lowering himself to the floor.  
  
The first kiss to Suga's thigh makes him whimper. Oikawa glances up at Suga, pausing, but then continues when Suga nods.  
  
" _Daichi_ ," Suga whispers, tilting his head back. His hand seeks Daichi's, linking their fingers together and squeezing.  
  
Daichi kisses at his lover's neck, nipping lightly at the skin and slipping a hand under his shirt to rub a circle against his right hip. Suga relaxes with Daichi's touch, letting his body go soft against him. Over his shoulder Daichi watches Oikawa slowly place open mouthed kisses up Suga's thigh, one hand trailing up the other and stroking it gently.  
  
Iwaizumi seems content to sit beside them, eyes on the brunette and a small smile on his face.  
  
When Oikawa gets to Suga's hips, he looks up at them again, eyes darker and cheeks lightly flushed. He looks excited, gorgeous. There's the dangerous thought of wanting to kiss him that Daichi has to push away.  
  
He shakes it off and licks his lips instead, giving a slight nod of permission.  
  
"Go on," Daichi whispers.  
  
Oikawa's gaze drops again, eyes closing before he sinks lower. When he mouths against Suga's bulge, Suga gasps softly, toes curling and head turning to bury against Daichi.  
  
Iwaizumi reaches over, eyes on Daichi when his fingers slips under Suga's chin. Daichi nods his consent and Iwaizumi turns Suga's head to look at Oikawa, leaning over and putting his lips to his ear.  
  
"You're going to want to watch him," Iwaizumi says quietly. Daichi feels Suga tremble against him and presses a kiss to his neck, smiling against it. "He's so pretty with a cock in his mouth."  
  
That makes both Suga and Oikawa whine, the brunette sending a flushed little look up at Iwaizumi.  
  
"You are, though," Iwaizumi tells him.  
  
Oikawa drops his eyes at that, seeming to flush darker. His tongue peeks out and runs over the fabric of Suga's underwear, darkening it and making him let out a stuttered little breath.  
  
" _Tooru_."  
  
The quiet murmur makes the brunette look up and whatever is on Suga's face makes him smile, his tongue running over the same path. Suga squirms against Daichi and he hears Iwaizumi let out a soft snort. He is still close, still watching. Their eyes meet and Daichi gives him a smile.  
  
"Suga's cute," Iwaizumi comments. "Is he always this quiet?"  
  
"No," Daichi tells him. "I think he's just shy."  
  
Suga huffs at him, turning his head to give a little glare. But right as he does, Oikawa runs his hand up Suga's hip, tugging lightly on the band of his underwear and leaning forward to suck at the head of Suga's cock through the fabric. The action makes Suga whimper, eyes unfocusing for just a moment.  
  
The flush on his cheeks is gorgeous and Daichi presses his lips to them, skin warm underneath his kisses.  
  
"Can I...?" Oikawa asks suddenly, quietly.  
  
The question makes Daichi's gaze drop from his boyfriend and down to Oikawa. The brunette is biting his lip now, fingers dipping underneath Suga's underwear. Daichi nods and nudges Suga to lift his hips, letting Oikawa slide the boxer briefs down his thighs.  
  
There is a hum of appreciation from Iwaizumi and Daichi feels some sense of pride when Oikawa licks his lips. Which is misplaced since it isn't even his cock. But it _is_ Suga's cock and Suga _is_ Daichi's, so...  
  
"Pretty," Oikawa murmurs. "It's...they're not supposed to be this pretty."  
  
Daichi chuckles and Suga squirms, embarrassed by the attention.  
  
"I wonder if its taste is as nice," the brunette whispers, slipping down again.  
  
Watching Oikawa lave his tongue over the v of Suga's hips is something that Daichi thinks he could get used to. Oikawa teases Suga with something like glee on his face, drawing his tongue near Suga's shaft and then moving away, never quite touching and making Suga whine in frustration.  
  
The embarrassment seems to be melting away from the two of them. It's pleasing to watch Oikawa tease Suga, pleasing to make his lover tremble with kisses to his neck.  
  
"Oikawa," Iwaizumi says after a while, voice firm. The brunette's eyes flick up, glancing over at Iwaizumi. His lips curl against Suga's skin in a smile when Iwaizumi reaches a hand out and runs it through his hair. "Stop being a tease."  
  
A strangled noise leaves Suga when Iwaizumi grips Oikawa's hair and moves his head so his lips are resting against the base of Suga's cock. It even makes Daichi swallow, mind briefly wondering how things usually go when Iwaizumi and Oikawa are in the bedroom.  
  
He can't quite ponder over it, though. Because as soon as he begins to wonder, Oikawa noses up Suga's length, tongue peeking out to run over it.  
  
Suga mewls at that, hand squeezing Daichi's with a fierce strength. He tenses against him and Daichi digs his fingers deeper into the circles he's smoothing against Suga's hip, trying to soothe him.  
  
Iwaizumi's hand drops from Oikawa's hair and he looks over at Daichi, frowning slightly when he notices Suga's bitten lip.  
  
Daichi lets him reach over to Suga's leg, lets him rub his thigh gently. It seems to help and Suga relaxes again, a soft pant slipping from him.  
  
"Baby, you okay?" Daichi asks softly, gently nipping at his earlobe. "Is this still alright?"  
  
Suga nods, hand squeezing Daichi's and tilting his head to give him a small smile. Daichi presses their lips together and then drops his head onto his lover's shoulder, watching with interest as Oikawa runs his tongue up Suga's shaft.  
  
It's strange watching someone kneel between Suga's legs. It's strange watching someone touch the cock that had previously only been handled by him, lithe fingers dancing over the length and a tongue lapping at the head.  
  
It's strange, but it's nice.  
  
It's very, _very_ nice.  
  
Oikawa pulls back for a brief second to press a kiss to Suga's thigh and then his mouth is opening, wet and dark and showing off a pink, pink tongue.  
  
The image is something Daichi is sure he will never forget.  
  
The brunette takes all of Suga in one go, making his back arch and his breath shudder. Daichi has to hold back his own groan when Oikawa's eyes flit up to him, dark and hazy and holding a desire that makes Daichi want to pin him down.  
  
"Fuck," Daichi says, the word slipping out soft. "He really _is_ pretty with a cock in his mouth."  
  
Oikawa flushes gorgeously at that, eyes closing and head beginning to bob. Beside Daichi Iwaizumi hums, hand still rubbing against Suga's thigh.  
  
"Do you like it, Suga?" Iwaizumi asks, leaning closer to Suga.  
  
Suga nods, some small noise escaping him. Iwaizumi catches Daichi's eye again, flicking his gaze to Suga's neck and then raising a brow. Daichi nods at him, smiling when the man leans over and presses a kiss to Suga's neck. The touch brings out a questioning sound from Suga, but Suga accepts the kiss with a little fluttering of pewter lashes.  
  
Daichi watches Iwaizumi kiss along Suga's neck for a moment, something pleased running through him at the attention that Suga is receiving.  
  
His gaze drifts down to Oikawa, though, and he watches as the brunette pulls off Suga to lap languidly at his head.  
  
"He likes it if you direct him," Iwaizumi mutters suddenly.  
  
Daichi glances over to see that his eyes are half shut, tongue running over his lips. It seems like permission and Iwaizumi smiles when Daichi reaches a hand out to Oikawa. Oikawa lets out a quiet gasp when Daichi threads his fingers through his hair, lips curling up with what Daichi _thinks_ is satisfaction.  
  
"Is this okay?" Daichi asks.  
  
Oikawa nods, lashes fluttering at the slight pull the motion made. "Tighter. _Please_."  
  
Daichi complies and Oikawa lets out a hum of approval. He darts his gaze over to Iwaizumi again, wanting to be sure that this is okay before doing more. The man nods and Daichi pulls Oikawa back to Suga's cock, making him bump his lips against it. One little lap is given and then his lips are moving down again, taking Suga and making him shiver against Daichi.  
  
It's strange to direct Oikawa, strange to set the pace and grip his hair. But it's nice, too, in a way. It gives him a bit of control and it's satisfying to watch.  
  
He wonders briefly how the whole thing would look to an outsider, what it would be like to get to take in the entire scene. Iwaizumi kissing Suga's neck, Daichi moving Oikawa up and down Suga's cock, and Suga panting against him, trembling and slowly coming undone- it has to be so much to see.  
  
Trying to imagine it makes Daichi close his eyes, turning his head to give Suga's neck a small bite.  
  
He can't keep them closed long, though. Not when he has Oikawa's hair in his grasp and when the brunette is letting out muffled little noises that make his cock twitch.  
  
Daichi opens his eyes and pulls Oikawa down so his nose rests against Suga's stomach, holding him there with a bit of curiosity. Suga's hips lightly buck at that, some broken whine leaving him. There is the sound of choking and Daichi slowly lets Oikawa ease up, surprised to find that he enjoys the little tears in his eyes.  
  
It's pretty the way they shine and it's prettier still how his lips are turning a light red.  
  
Daichi pulls Oikawa up until just the head of Suga's cock is in his mouth and watches as the brunette suckles gently, mouth falling open and tongue moving in a slow, small circle.  
  
The teasing makes Suga whimper, his hand tightening.  
  
"Daichi, _please,_ " Suga begs in a whisper.  
  
He doesn't usually tease Suga like this. In bed Daichi is putty to Suga's will, giving him what he wants without hesitation.  
  
But this is new and the pleading little noises Suga is letting out are intoxicating in their own way.  
  
And Oikawa looks so _good_ like that, gazing at him with hazy eyes and flicking his tongue over Suga's head to make him whine.  
  
"He looks so pretty," Daichi murmurs. " _Jesus_ , Hajime."  
  
There's something like pride in Iwaizumi's eyes when Daichi looks over at him, lips pulled into a half smirk.  
  
"And so does Koushi," Iwaizumi says, voice maybe a little rough. Suga gasps at the use of his given name, hips bucking again. Daichi pulls Oikawa further away, wanting to prolong the tease. "You both are so fucking gorgeous."  
  
They both tremble at that and Daichi smiles into the crook of Suga's neck, knowing what compliments like that do to him. Suga's always softened under them and the sincerity in Iwaizumi's voice is enough to make Suga melt against Daichi, warm and shivering. Daichi's happy for that, pleased with it.  
  
Daichi pulls Oikawa back down, ending the tease momentarily. Suga mewls when Oikawa takes him, back arching ever so slightly.  
  
Oikawa's expression is growing more and more hazy and for a moment Daichi feels bad that he isn't being given attention as well. But just for a moment- he's much more content with the fact that Suga is being spoiled with it.  
  
"Daichi..."  
  
Suga's voice is slightly wrecked, his breaths beginning to grow ragged. It's perfect, this state that Suga is in.  
  
"Daichi, I want-" Suga cuts himself off with a gasp as Daichi slides Oikawa's head down, bringing him so his nose rests against Suga's stomach once again. " _Tooru_."  
  
"You want Oikawa?" Daichi murmurs.  
  
Suga shakes his head, almost frantic with it. "I want- _yes_ -"  
  
He trails off with a whine, tilting his head back and looking at Daichi with glazed eyes and reddened cheeks. Suga's so fucking pretty and, god, does Daichi _want_ him.  
  
"Baby, tell me what you want," Daichi coaxes, pushing back his own need. "Tell me what you need."  
  
"Want- Wanna touch him," Suga mumbles. "Want _you_."  
  
Oh.  
  
"You want to touch Oikawa?" Daichi asks carefully. "And you want me too? At the same time?"  
  
Suga whimpers and nods and Daichi catches Iwaizumi's gaze over the top of his head.  
  
This is more than expected. This is just supposed to be their two gorgeous boyfriends giving into desire. Daichi and Iwaizumi are supposed to be voyeurs, supposed to be there to encourage them. Not...not join in. Not like _that,_ at least.  
  
"Hajime?" Daichi asks lightly, worried that it might be pushing things.  
  
"Maybe not tonight," Iwaizumi says. Suga whines softly in protest and there's a little chuckle from Iwaizumi that makes Daichi relax a bit. "Another time, maybe. We'll have to talk about it. Daichi?"  
  
"Yeah?" Daichi asks, rubbing Suga's stomach.  
  
"I think we should take them to the bedroom," Iwaizumi suggests. "They can continue there."  
  
Suga's breath hitches at that and all Daichi can do is grin.  
  
"I agree."  
  
Daichi pulls Oikawa off Suga, drinking in the glazed eyes and loving the quiet little 'pop' that sounds. Oikawa's starting to look wrecked and it really only makes him that much more stunning.  
  
Daichi strokes the brunette's cheek before letting his hand drop to Suga, lightly running his fingers over him and pressing one kiss to his neck.  
  
Suga lets Daichi pull him to unsteady feet, a quiet whimper let out as he turns and hungrily presses his lips against him. Daichi can't help smiling into the kiss, pleased with the desire.  
  
Oikawa is still on the floor when Daichi glances to check, blinking and rosy cheeked and staring up at Iwaizumi with hazy eyes. Iwaizumi is running his fingers through his hair, murmuring some sort of reassurance to him. When the brunette stands, his legs are just as shaky as Suga's.  
  
They lead the two to Iwaizumi and Oikawa's bedroom, gently nudging them toward the bed.  
  
"Daichi," Suga whispers, breathless as he reaches for him from the bed. "Daichi, _please_."  
  
God, it's hard to deny him like that. It's hard when he wants Suga, wants to give him everything he's asking for.  
  
Beside him Oikawa is doing the same, whining for Iwaizumi and tugging at his shirt with glazed eyes.  
  
"Please, Hajime, _please_. I want-"  
  
"I thought you wanted Suga?" Iwaizumi asks, almost growling it. Daichi watches as Iwaizumi grabs Oikawa's face. His thumb presses against Oikawa's bottom lip, making his mouth open and drawing out a whine. "I thought-" God, that's hot how Iwaizumi dips his thumb into Oikawa's mouth, pressing down on that wet, pink tongue. The way Oikawa's lashes flutter and the way his throat swallows around a gasp is so, so, so _good_. "-that you wanted to suck him off."  
  
There is a strangled noise from the brunette, something choked and perfect.  
  
Again, Daichi wonders how things usually go for Iwaizumi and Oikawa.  
  
He wonders how things go and now he wonders how Suga would like that.  
  
Daichi is curious and he is hungry to learn, breath coming out a bit heavily as he turns his head to look down at his flushed and needy lover. Suga reaches for him again, pulling on his shirt and raising on his knees to kiss him.  
  
Daichi grants him a brief kiss, something a bit rough and more hard than usual. His fingers curl through Suga's hair and he pulls him away lightly, some quiet thrill running through him when Suga whines.  
  
"I don't think I just can sit and watch them," Daichi admits, his free hand trailing down Suga's chest to stroke over him. "Not when Suga is like this."  
  
Suga pants as Daichi's fingers run gently over his cock, back arching and hair tugging in between his fingers. Beside him Oikawa is letting out little choked noises, gagging slightly. When Daichi looks over to him, Iwaizumi's thumb is still in his mouth, spit beginning to pool out from his lips. Daichi feels his nostrils flare at that sight and grips Suga's hair tighter, making him whimper.  
  
It's too much. Oikawa's mouth is open and wet and shining with spit and it's something Daichi never thought he would be into but _fuck_ that's good how Iwaizumi pulls out his fingers, spit dripping and the brunette leaning forward after them, panting and wanting.  
  
Suga whines for his attention and Daichi snaps his head back toward him, grabbing his face and pulling him in for a hungry kiss. It's good how he trembles from it, good how his hands yank at his shirt, trying to pull him closer. It's good but he wants more. _Needs_ more.  
  
Daichi pulls away, jerking Suga's head back to bite into his neck. He's being rough now, more rough than they've been before. But everything is just so _much_ and it's hard to hold back. And, _god_ , Suga is making the best noises from it.  
  
"We can go," Daichi says, words almost coming out as a growl against Suga's neck. "The guest room or home or wherever. I don't care, but I need Suga now."  
  
" _No,"_ Oikawa says quickly, desperate and loud. "No, _please_ , I want-"  
  
Iwaizumi does let out a growl at that, pushing Oikawa back onto the bed and pinning him down. "You want to watch Daichi fuck Suga?"  
  
There's a nod, Oikawa squirming in Iwaizumi's gasp. "Fuck, _yes_. Please."  
  
"You fucking pervert," Iwaizumi teases. Something about the way that Iwaizumi smirks down at Oikawa, leaning toward him so his lips are just centimeters from the brunette's is so, so good. He could get used to watching this, Daichi thinks. "What? You want Daichi's cock too? Slut."  
  
" _Hajime_ -"  
  
Iwaizumi cuts off the protesting whine with a nip to his bottom lip. "Maybe some other time, if you're good and Daichi and Suga are okay with it, you can get it."  
  
The thought is nice. The thought is very, _very_ nice. But what's nicer still is the phrasing Iwaizumi uses, how he's careful to inject needing Daichi and Suga's consent.  
  
They'll have to talk about it.  
  
But that's for later. Now is for pushing Suga back onto the bed as well, watching as his eyes widen and his lips tremble.  
  
There's no protesting from anyone when Daichi pulls off Suga's shirt. Iwaizumi is busy holding Oikawa's wrists in one hand and palming him through his pants with the other, drawing out little whines and pleads.  
  
They're really doing this then.  
  
Daichi leans forward, capturing Suga's mouth and kissing him softly.  
  
"You want this?" he asks, watching Suga carefully. "In front of Hajime and Tooru?"  
  
Suga looks wrecked and overwhelmed, the need in his eyes something that sets fire in Daichi's veins.  
  
"Yes, _fuck_. Daichi, _please_ ," Suga begs. "I _need_ you."  
  
Daichi feels a rush of tenderness run through him and he smiles down at Suga, hand gently pushing back his fringe.  
  
"Tell me if it's too much," Daichi tells him, pressing one more soft kiss to his lips. "Tell me if you get uncomfortable."  
  
Suga nods again, hands reaching up and fingers threading through his hair. He tugs Daichi down for another kiss, hips rolling up to meet his.  
  
It's wet and hot and hungry, the kiss. It's good to know that Suga is needy for him, that he wants him even with Iwaizumi growling sinful things that makes even Daichi want to pant and even with Oikawa letting out pathetic little moans and whimpers that sound better than any of the porn that they've watched together.  
  
It's good and he's glad for it. But he's even more glad for how Suga paws at him, fingers fumbling with the button of his jeans and making little noises of frustration.  
  
Suga wants him. It's nice.  
  
But Daichi's curious and he's hungry for something different, spurred on from Iwaizumi and Oikawa's play. He usually gives Suga whatever he wants without teasing or hesitation, but with everything happening...  
  
The soft, questioning noise Suga lets out when he pulls his hands away and pins them to the bed is perfect. The way he looks up at him with glazed eyes and slight confusion is perfect. It makes Daichi feel fond, almost tender.  
  
Daichi smiles down at him, tightening his grip on Suga's wrists. "Be good for me tonight, Koushi. Let me take the lead."  
  
For a moment Suga just blinks up at him, gaze hazy and lips trembling. But then he nods and there's nothing but trust and want in his eyes, body relaxing into the mattress.  
  
He loves Suga fiercely then and finds himself grateful and blessed for the trust Suga puts in him, for the way he gives himself over so easily to him.  
  
"You're perfect, Koushi," Daichi whispers, leaning down and pressing a kiss to his forehead. "Thank you."  
  
A pleased little noise sounds from Suga at his words, but Daichi makes it melt into something a bit more broken with a nip to his neck. He wants softness with his lover and he wants to whisper sweet things to make him flush and shiver, yes. But he also wants to make him come undone, make him writhe underneath him.  
  
Daichi bites down to Suga chest, each bite more forceful than the last. It makes Suga squirm underneath him, little whimpers spilling from him. Beside them Iwaizumi is doing something that makes Oikawa moan his name, syllables broken and voice keening. Daichi doesn't know what he's doing, but he's more than happy to reap the auditory benefits from it.  
  
When Daichi scrapes his teeth over Suga's nipple, Suga's back arches and he has to use more force to keep him down. Suga seems to like it, though, and only wraps his legs around Daichi, hips rocking upward.  
  
Suga is hard, maybe painfully so. His cries grow more ragged with each bite to his neck, with each lave of Daichi's tongue. It has to be uncomfortable grinding against the fabric of Daichi's jeans, but Suga doesn't say anything. He only calls out his name and rocks his hips up faster.  
  
It's near desperate how he squirms underneath him and it's something Daichi wants to explore later on. He's always let Suga take the lead in their fucking, has always given him what he wants, when he wants. But it's good, holding him down and drawing out little whimpers and moans from him. Another time he'll have to really try to take control and make his lover come undone.  
  
But that's for another time. He doesn't quite have the patience right now. He _wants_ the patience but he's hard and the noises coming from Oikawa and Iwaizumi are only serving to make him more eager to be in Suga. He wants them to hear Suga, he wants to spurn them on with Suga's cries and moans.  
  
Daichi lets go of Suga, backing away and stripping down.  
  
"God, _fuck_."  
  
That comes from Oikawa, his voice almost hoarse and sounding slightly delirious. He's been stripped down and Iwaizumi is biting into his hips when Daichi looks over, holding them down forcefully and growling when Oikawa grips his hair.  
  
Iwaizumi is shirtless and- even though Daichi has seen him in even less at the gym- the view makes his throat run a bit dry.  
  
They're _really_ going to have to talk about things.  
  
But that's for later.  
  
Daichi takes a moment to enjoy the view of Suga laying back on the bed, nude and flushed and looking nothing short of breathtaking. His arm lifts, a hand reaching out to Daichi and Daichi smiles, taking it and gently pressing his lips to Suga's knuckles.  
  
He crawls back onto the bed, bracing himself over his lover and placing kisses to his cheeks.  
  
"Do you want me to fuck you like this?" Daichi asks, dipping his head down and nipping at Suga's neck to make him mewl. "Do you want it from behind? How do you want me?"  
  
Daichi nips at his neck again and then sits back, smiling at the soft whine Suga lets out. He brings his fingers up to Suga's lips and slips them in, shivering at the way his tongue glides over them.  
  
It's hot, the way Suga is looking up at him through half-lidded eyes. It's hot, how he whimpers around Daichi's fingers. And it's hot how his gaze seems to snap into a sharp focus and then crumble when Daichi wraps his free hand around Suga's cock.  
  
He needs to ask Iwaizumi about lube but he's really not sure how to do it. He doesn't want to break the atmosphere and he doesn't want to interrupt Oikawa's keening little moans. But he needs to be _in_ Suga, needs to open him gently and fuck him into a perfect little mess.  
  
Almost as if he's reading Daichi's mind, Iwaizumi lifts his head from where he's sucking a hickey onto Oikawa's inner thigh and looks over at Daichi with dark eyes.  
  
"Lube in the nightstand. Get it out."  
  
Daichi's not sure how he feels about the way Iwaizumi barks it out like an order. But he does inhale sharply at the sight of hunger in those olive green eyes, at the sight of the already bruising marks on Oikawa's hips.  
  
Daichi gets the lube out, rooting through the nightstand and flushing lightly at the handcuffs and the vibrator resting inside.  
  
He's _really_ curious about what Oikawa and Iwaizumi get up to in the bedroom.  
  
When he turns to face everyone again, Oikawa is laid next to Suga, face buried into the covers and hips in the air. Suga is whimpering and Daichi feels like he might curse at the sight of Iwaizumi spreading Oikawa apart, tongue running between his cheeks and making the brunette cry out.  
  
Iwaizumi is a lot more bold than Daichi had ever imagined.  
  
Seeing Iwaizumi make his boyfriend clutch at the covers and moan makes something competitive spark up in Daichi's chest.  
  
He sinks to the bed, pushing apart Suga's thighs and littering them with nips and open mouthed kisses. He usually doesn't mark Suga up, but he makes a point of sinking his teeth into Suga's inner thigh, drawing out a broken cry of his name.  
  
Suga is flushed even darker when he glances up. He looks nearly out of it, panting with eyes unfocused and his body trembling lightly.  
  
"Daichi...Daichi, _please_."  
  
His hand lifts from the bed, moving to grip into Daichi's hair. When Daichi grabs it and presses it back to the bed, Suga looks like he might cry.  
  
"Hands to yourself," Daichi growls.  
  
The growl is surprising, making both of them blink. It's not something he does, not how he goes about taking control when he needs to. He's soft then, gentle. This in't gentle. It's not rough but it's not soft, slow. Daichi wonders, worried, if it's too much.  
  
He worries but then Suga lets out a strangled "fuck" and grips the covers so tight his knuckles turns white.  
  
He seems okay with it, but Daichi still rubs a small circle against his hip, hoping to come off as soothing.  
  
"I'm taking care of you tonight, baby," he murmurs softly. "Trust me, okay?"  
  
Suga nods and whimpers, fingers still gripping the covers and teeth digging into his bottom lip.  
  
Daichi presses one kiss to the head of Suga's cock before reaching over to the bottle of lube, cracking the lid open and coating his fingers with it. Iwaizumi still has his face buried in Oikawa's ass and between the brunette's mewls and the wet sounds of Iwaizumi's tongue lapping, Daichi feels pleasantly dirty and wonders if this is what Suga means when he sometimes says he's feeling _squirmy_.  
  
He tears his attention away from the two so he can run a finger between Suga's cheeks, slicking his entrance with lube and staring fondly at his lover.  
  
Suga is _beautiful_ as he shivers and arches his back. One hand reaches up from the bed and presses to his lips, Suga's teeth sinking into his own flesh and only barely muffling a little half-sob.  
  
"Oh, don't do that," Daichi chides. The ragged, wordless protest that slips from Suga when Daichi tugs his hand away nearly makes him smirk. "Koushi, let me hear you. Let _them_ hear you."  
  
"Fuck, yes," Iwaizumi mutters, making Suga's lashes flutter, a pant escaping him. "You sound so good, Suga."  
  
"Doesn't he?" Daichi agrees, eyeing Suga proudly. Daichi thinks for a moment that Suga might faint when he slides a finger into him, gently curling it. Daichi looks over at Oikawa and licks his lips a little, tilts his head with a smile. "And Tooru _looks_ so good."  
  
That makes the brunette shiver, hips pushing back against Iwaizumi's hand and some fragmented cry slipping from him. It pleases Daichi to see him react from his words, makes something like satisfaction bloom in his chest. And it pleases Daichi that Suga is being complimented, that his lover is getting attention. It fills him with a certain sort of pride that he can't quite put into words.  
  
Daichi focuses on prepping Suga, slipping in a second finger when he thinks that he can handle it. The sounds Suga makes when he gently eases the digits in and out are loud and verging on desperate and absolutely _perfect_.  
  
He knows that Suga will come easily, that he's probably close already. He wants to draw it out, edge him until he's near broken.  
  
But he won't. Not tonight. Not when Suga is staring up at him with those gorgeous copper eyes and his name is falling from those full lips like a prayer.  
  
He can't help capturing Suga's lips with a brief kiss, fingers stroking in and out of tight, perfect heat and making Suga boneless.  
  
Beside them, Iwaizumi is beginning to fuck Oikawa open with his fingers. He's more rough than Daichi but Oikawa seems to love it, hips rocking back to meet him and near guttural moans slipping from him. The sight is something that makes Daichi's heart pound, fingers instinctively hurrying their pace and making Suga claw at the covers.  
  
"Daichi, fuck, _please_ ," Suga begs through little broken noises. "I need-please, I _need_ you."  
  
The pleading makes Daichi growl again and he slips his fingers from Suga to grip his face, pressing their lips together and biting into his bottom lip.  
  
There is one tiny strand of spit that clings to their lips when Daichi pulls away. Suga's tongue darts out, licking it away and making Daichi groan.  
  
"You-" Daichi presses their lips together again roughly and then pulls away. "-are so sexy. Are you ready for me?"  
  
" _Please,_ " Suga begs. The word comes out quiet, lilting up in the middle to turn it into a whine. "Fuck me, Daichi. Please, _please_."  
  
"Of course," Daichi tells him. He takes a moment to kiss Suga's temple and smooth his hair from his face, smiling at the way Suga's lashes flutter from the movement. "You're being so good for me, baby."  
  
That makes a pleased noise sound from Suga, a slight shiver running through him. This isn't their usual way, but Daichi is liking it and he's happy to find that Suga is too.  
  
Daichi presses one last kiss to Suga, this time on the end of his nose. And then he pulls away, grasping Suga's legs and hitching them up so he can rub his cock against his ass. The position is different than usual but, again, this is all different and Suga seems to enjoy Daichi resting his legs on his shoulders.  
  
" _Daichi_."  
  
The breathless way Suga says his name makes him smile and he kisses the inside of Suga's calf before leaning forward, lining himself up with Suga.  
  
"You ready?" Daichi asks. Suga nods, whimpering. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Fuck me, Daichi," Suga demands, face screwing up into something like a pout. " _Please_."  
  
It's whiny, the words. But it makes Daichi grin.  
  
Beside them Oikawa is keening, head tugged back by Iwaizumi's hand buried in his hair. His hips are grinding back against him and Oikawa is begging shamelessly in between stuttered moans, his face torn between bliss and desperation.  
  
"Please, Hajime, _please_. I'll be good, I promise. _Please_ fuck me."  
  
"You're going to be good for me?" Iwaizumi asks. It almost comes out as a purr and Daichi finds himself swallowing as Iwaizumi leans over Oikawa's back, fingers quick as they ease and out of him. Oikawa whines, nodding as much as he can with Iwaizumi still pulling his head back. "You're going to be a good boy for me, Tooru?"  
  
"Yesyes _yes_. Hajime, please. I-I'll be _so_ good for you. I _promise,_ " Oikawa pleads, voice a little frantic. It's captivating how his back arches when Iwaizumi pulls his head back, body lithe and lean and trembling in his grasp. "Pleaseplease _please_."  
  
"You better," Iwaizumi warns. Iwaizumi's teeth graze over his neck, a growl in his voice. "Wouldn't it be a pity if you weren't allowed to come? Wouldn't it be a pity if I had to punish you in front of them?"  
  
Oikawa near sobs at that, clearly distressed with the thought. "I'll be good, I promise. Hajime, _please_."  
  
Iwaizumi hums, smirking when his gaze catches Daichi's. "Fine then. Let's show Daichi and Suga just how good you can be."  
  
The smack he gives to Oikawa's ass makes the brunette stiffen and then melt into the bed with a moan, teeth digging hard enough into his bottom lip that Daichi swears it's going to bleed.  
  
Daichi diverts his attention back to Suga, who is making pathetic little pleading noises, heels of his feet digging into Daichi's back and hips bucking.  
  
"Daichi, p-please," Suga whines. " _Fuck_ me."  
  
Daichi smiles at his boyfriend, hand reaching out and fingers stroking over his cheek. Suga's flushed and impossibly warm and so, so stunning. Daichi loves him.  
  
He smiles, he strokes his cheek once more, and then he eases into him slowly, drawing out strangled half-sobs and a litany of "DaichiDaichiDaichi _fuck_."  
  
It's beautiful, the broken little cries and the way Suga's eyes glitter as they gaze up at him.  
  
It's beautiful. Suga's beautiful.  
  
Beautiful and tight and clenching around him in a way that makes Daichi bite back a hiss.  
  
"Baby, are you okay?" Daichi asks, trying not to groan. Suga sobs a confirmation, a hand snaking down to touch himself. "No, no. Don't do that."  
  
The desperate, frustrated sound that comes from Suga when Daichi tugs his hand away makes Daichi feel guilty for a moment.  
  
But just for a moment.  
  
Daichi presses Suga's hand back against the bed, beginning to rock his hips faster and leaning forward so he can press kisses to Suga's neck.  
  
It must be uncomfortable, this position. But he's so _deep_ in Suga and Suga is tight around him, knees pressing against his chest and his heels digging into Daichi's back in an effort to bring him even closer.  
  
"Is that good, Koushi?" Daichi asks, voice a little rough. Suga nods frantically, fingers clawing into the covers. "You're being _so_ good for me, baby. So, so good."  
  
Suga mewls when Daichi shifts them a bit, lifting Suga's hips higher from the bed. The new angle has Suga immediately shuddering, breath hitching and gaze unfocused.  
  
He looks so wrecked like this, lips trembling like he's _this_ close to crying. They haven't even done much and he's already so blissed out, teetering on the edge of overwhelming pleasure. Daichi's never seen Suga so out of it, so close to unraveling and coming undone.  
  
"Right there?" he asks. Suga only whines, the sound keening and high and somehow sounding far off. He clenches around him, making Daichi grit his teeth and swallow a groan. " _Fuck_ , Koushi."  
  
Suga looks like he's not even _there_ now, eyes unfocused and unblinking and wet. One tear slips down his cheek, grazing past his beauty mark and glistening in the low light of the room.  
  
"Koushi? Baby?" Daichi says softly, almost a little worried.  
  
There's a whimper and a whine, Suga's eyes still unseeing. Daichi reaches his hand out, cupping his face and smoothing his thumb over his cheekbone firmly, trying to ground Suga.  
  
"Koushi, I'm here, okay? Look at me," Daichi orders. Suga's lashes flutter at that, a moan coming from him. But he manages to focus, eyes finding Daichi again. "I've got you."  
  
" _Daichi_."  
  
It's soft, the way he says his name. It makes Daichi feel tender and he smiles at his lover, heart brimming with nothing but complete adoration.  
  
Beside them Iwaizumi is pressing kisses into Oikawa's back, fucking him so the brunette shudders. He looks just as out of it as Suga, eyes glazed and little whimpers sounding when Iwaizumi murmurs to him.  
  
"You're being so good, Tooru. _Such_ a good boy for me. You're taking me so well. You're so good. Sound so pretty for me- so pretty for Daichi and Suga."  
  
It's more gentle than Daichi had imagined, but he's glad for it.  
  
Daichi turns his attention back to Suga, slipping his hand down so he can swipe his thumb over Suga's lips. Suga lets his mouth fall open without hesitation, allowing Daichi to slip his thumb into it. It's a nice sensation, just as nice as it had looked earlier when Iwaizumi had done it to Oikawa.  
  
Suga's tongue is wet, slick and pink and warm. It makes Daichi shiver when Suga suckles lightly, drawing his thumb in further. Daichi tries pressing his thumb down like Iwaizumi had done and is pleasantly surprised by the muffled gasp Suga lets out, jaw going slack.  
  
He takes the time to run his thumb over the silky inside of Suga's cheeks, marveling at the difference between its softness and the solid presence of his teeth. It's an interesting, new sensation and he enjoys it- a lot. Just like he enjoys the flush to Suga's cheeks and the light well of split pooling up, the pink of his tongue and the back of his throat.  
  
"You're so beautiful, Koushi," Daichi mumbles, rocking into him. "So- god. _So_ beautiful."  
  
Suga whimpers at that, focus falling hazy again.  
  
It's distracting, seeing Suga's mouth open and wet like that. So Daichi slides his digit out of Suga's mouth, dragging it across his cheek and making that soft, heated flesh shine.  
  
" _So_ beautiful," Daichi whispers again, snapping his hips harder. Suga's fingers scratch at the covers then, choked sounds slipping from him. "So beautiful and so tight and so, so _good_."  
  
There's a keen, more tears and quiet sobs. Suga clenches around him and Daichi knows he's close, knows that he's close too.  
  
"You're being so good for me, baby," he whispers. "Do you like this? Do you like being fucked next to Tooru and Hajime?"  
  
Suga sobs a strangled " _yes_ ," nodding and looking up at him with shining eyes. It's a beautiful sight and Daichi is sure he's going to remember it often.  
  
He can hear Oikawa chanting Iwaizumi's name just over the sound of Suga's whimpers. His voice is broken and babbling and carrying desperate whines, alternating between a keening "Iwa-chan" and a completely wrecked "Hajime."  
  
Suga's hand blindly reaches out, fingers slipping between Oikawa's and squeezing, breath hitching up more and more.  
  
It's a soft sight, something unexpected but more than welcome.  
  
Iwaizumi hums his approval of it, a small smile on his face when Daichi glances over.  
  
"Fuck, you two are gorgeous," Iwaizumi mutters.  
  
They both whimper at that and Daichi can see Oikawa's lashes flutter, his fingers tightening in Suga's grasp.  
  
" _Daichi,_ " Suga calls out, voice breathless and his whole body trembling as Daichi fucks him. "DaichiDaichi _Daichi_."  
  
"Hajime, please," Oikawa begs. Daichi never thought that Oikawa could sound so completely undone, so completely wrecked and deferential. "Fuck, _please_. I need-"  
  
Oikawa cuts himself off with choked sob, burying his face into the covers and not quite muffling the cries slipping from him.  
  
Underneath Daichi, Suga is shaking and tensing up, heels digging harder into his back and whimpering his name.  
  
Daichi wants to tell him how beautiful he is like this, crying for him and taking him as if he was _made_ just for Daichi. He wants to tell him how good he feels, how perfect his whimpers are, and how fucking _awed_ he is that someone so gorgeous as Suga is giving himself so willingly to him, is letting him in so, so deep. He wants to whisper that to him and he wants to say more, wants to say how much he loves him and how grateful he is for him.  
  
But he can't. Not when Suga is clenching around him, hot and tight and rocking his hips up with an urgency that leaves Daichi groaning.  
  
He can't say it and he thinks for a second that maybe he's heading toward being as gone but Suga. But he can't be gone; he has to be here for him.  
  
So Daichi forces himself to focus, leaning heavier on Suga so his knees fold up tight against his chest and fucking him faster and making him nearly wail.  
  
"Daichi, Daichi. _Please,"_ Suga begs. He's full on sobbing his now, nothing holding back his desperation. "Fuck, _please_. Let me-"  
  
"You can come," Daichi tells him, snapping his hips and pressing his lips Suga's neck, laving his tongue over it and biting the curl of his ear. "Come for me, Koushi."  
  
Suga immediately stiffens and cries our, clenching around Daichi in a way that's nearly painful. White hot streaks across his stomach and Daichi hisses, moving to pull out and finish.  
  
Suga refuses to let him, though, and jams his heels harder into his back.  
  
"No- _please_ \- need- _in_ me, Daichi," Suga demands, gasping and arching up.  
  
" _Fuck_ , Koushi."  
  
It's impossible not to come then and there.  
  
Daichi grips Suga's face with his hands, swallowing those gorgeous little whimpers and letting his hips snap in stuttered motions. Everything is hot and loud and perfect and the only thing he can do is let himself go, fingers threading through Suga's hair and lips searing against him.  
  
Somewhere in the back of his mind he realizes Oikawa is crying out Iwaizumi's name and wonders if he's working through an orgasm too, if the pair beside them are falling against each other and panting.  
  
He pulls away from Suga and lets his head drop to the bed, listening to his lover's shallow, quick breaths and little whimpers. He presses his lips against Suga's neck, peppering kisses along the hot, sticky skin and making him tremble.  
  
" _Daichi_..."  
  
Suga looks so wrecked when Daichi finally manages to sit up, fucked out and so glazed over but blissful and exhausted in a good way.  
  
Daichi kisses him again, making it soft and sweet and dragging out a tired, pleased little noise from him.  
  
"You're so beautiful," he tells him, pressing his lips again and again to Suga's. "You're so _perfect_."  
  
Suga's lashes flutter at that, cheeks somehow managing to grow even more flushed. Beside them Iwaizumi is muttering to Oikawa, stroking his hair and holding him close.  
  
It's quiet and Daichi is tired, but he knows that he has to clean Suga up.  
  
There's a protest and a wince when Daichi pulls out of him, a quiet whimper and his fingers curling around Daichi's bicep.  
  
"We need to get you clean," Daichi murmurs to him, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "Let me take care of you, okay?"  
  
There's a little half-nod. Suga's eyes are still glazed over when Daichi stands, his cheeks nearly feverish with their flush. He reaches for him with his free hand, the other still tight in Oikawa's grasp, and Daichi smiles, catching it and pressing his lips to Suga's knuckles.  
  
"Come on, baby," Daichi coaxes, tugging at Suga's hand gently. Suga whines, the noise soft, and Daichi sighs at him. "I can't take care of you if you stay in bed."  
  
Suga just blinks at him, one little shiver going through him.  
  
Daichi sighs, again. It's fond, though, and he takes a step toward the bed, arms sliding under Suga and lifting him up easily.  
  
There's a nearly frightened sound let out when Suga's hand slips from Oikawa's, the brunette's eyes widened and anxious.  
  
"Koushi?" Oikawa whispers. "Where- no..."  
  
It hurts, how frail that raspy voice sounds, and Daichi frowns, feeling Suga whimper into his neck.  
  
Iwaizumi is quick to pull Oikawa to him, stroking his hair and pressing kisses to his temple when Oikawa leans into him heavily.  
  
"It's okay, it's okay. Daichi is just going to clean him up," Iwaizumi murmurs. "He'll be back soon."  
  
Oikawa's eyes flick to him, uncertain and searching. Daichi offers a smile, hoping it comes off as reassuring.  
  
"We'll be back," Daichi tells Oikawa. "It's fine."  
  
The brunette gives a small nod, seeming to curl into himself. Daichi offers him another smile before heading out of the room and down to the guest bathroom.  
  
Suga trembles in his arms as they walk, hot and giving out little noises that make Daichi just want to hold him close. It's a little scary, almost, seeing him like this. Suga is never this soft, never this vulnerable.  
  
It's fine, he tells him. It's fine.  
  
When Daichi sets Suga down on the edge of the bathtub, there's something almost raw in his eyes, something anxious and overwhelmed. He reaches for Daichi, one small whimper let out and shoulders beginning to shake.  
  
Daichi immediately kneels down, wrapping his arms around him and pressing his lips all over his face, his neck, his shoulders.  
  
"You were _so_ good for me, Koushi," Daichi murmurs. "So good and so beautiful. You were perfect, baby."  
  
There's a quiet whine and a sniffle, trembling arms clinging to him.  
  
"Daichi, Daichi, _Daichi_."  
  
"I'm here, Koushi," he tells him. "I'm here."  
  
Daichi holds Suga until he calms down, lavishing him with affection and praise, murmuring how gorgeous he was, how good he was, how _perfect_ he was for him. It seems to push the anxiety away, has Suga softening and slumping against him in a way that Daichi could get used to- as guilty as it makes him feel.  
  
When he finally seems to calm, Daichi prods Suga into the shower and cleans him gently. Suga nearly falls asleep when Daichi washes his hair, melting beneath his fingers and clinging to him.  
  
He's impossibly soft like this, quiet and pliant and letting Daichi take care of him without a fuss. It's endearing and tender and Daichi can't help but smile when Suga nuzzles against him, doe eyed when he glances up at him.  
  
"I love you," Daichi tells him, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. "I love you so much."  
  
"Love you too, Daichi," Suga mumbles. He shivers when he says it, the words trailing off with a yawn. "Love you so much..."  
  
Daichi leads him back to Iwaizumi's bedroom when they're finished, his hand held in Suga's and Suga pressing against his side.  
  
When they walk in, Oikawa is curled up on his side, head in Iwaizumi's lap as Iwaizumi runs his fingers through towel dried hair. Oikawa's dressed now, in an over-sized hoodie and pajama pants, looking exhausted and pleasure drunk but somehow vulnerable. Iwaizumi just looks satisfied, tired but pleased and maybe even a little soft in the way he smiles at them when he looks up from Oikawa.  
  
Iwaizumi lends Suga and Daichi clothes, directing them to the dresser when a distressed little noise slips from Oikawa when he tries to move away.  
  
Daichi helps Suga into some sleepwear, unable to keep from covering his shoulders with kisses before slipping a shirt on him. He looks better now, more there and less out of it than before. Something about Suga wearing Iwaizumi's shirt makes Daichi's stomach flutter but he ignore it, herds Suga to the bed and toward Oikawa.  
  
Oikawa finally lets Iwaizumi slip away when Suga climbs onto the bed, cuddling up against him immediately and murmuring drowsy nonsense. They kiss, soft and sweet and gentle.  
  
It's a tender sight that makes Daichi smile and makes adoration flood through him. It's wonderful, this closeness.  
  
What's even more wonderful, though, is the way that they both burrow into him when he joins them on the bed. They're tired, boneless, and it makes something warm rush through Daichi at the trust Oikawa shows to him, eyes closing and fingers curling into his shirt.  
  
Iwaizumi reappears after a few minutes, a tray in hand and his eyes turning soft when he pauses in the doorway to watch them. There's a smile on his face, something pleased that Daichi is sure is mirroring his own smile. Iwaizumi's smile turns into a grin when Suga yawns and calls for him, voice quiet and insistent.  
  
He perches himself on the bed and prods Oikawa and Suga to sit up, making them drink down glasses of water and then feeding them little slices of mandarin oranges. They're clumsy with their movements, drowsy and tired, but Iwaizumi patiently prods them into eating, coaxes them with soft little murmurs of "that's right, you're being good" and "yes, the whole thing- good, good. You're both so good."  
  
Daichi feels a rush of gratitude at that. It's gentle, the care Iwaizumi displays, and he's thankful that the man includes Suga, that he watches out for him as well.  
  
It's all very quiet how they come down and relax. It's nice, though, and it feels cozy and right to Daichi. Winding down quietly is perfect to him and enjoys watching the other three silently, smiling at them and feeling warmth spread through his chest.  
  
When the water is gone and the bowl is empty, Iwaizumi discards the tray on the dresser and then slides into the bed, pulling back the covers and nudging Oikawa to join him.  
  
"Do you want us to go to the guest room?" Daichi asks, voice coming out soft.  
  
Oikawa immediately shakes his head at that and Suga does as well, the two clinging to each other with stubborn looks on their faces.  
  
Iwaizumi chuckles, shaking his head and pressing one kiss the side of Oikawa's neck.  
  
"No, it's fine," Iwaizumi tells him. "It might be a tight fit, but the bed is big enough for us all."  
  
Daichi nods and lifts the covers, letting Suga slip under first and then cozying up to him. Iwaizumi clicks off the light and they're left in darkness, the sounds of their breathing soft and strangely comforting.  
  
They'll have to talk about it, Daichi knows. There's so much that they're going to have to talk about. What this means, if they're all okay with it, what's going to happen between Suga and Oikawa, what's going to happen between all of them...there's so much to discuss, so much to pick over.  
  
The thought is a bit nerve wracking and Daichi's not even sure what he wants to come from this. But...  
  
But right now he's happy, content to share a bed with them and pleased with how easily Suga slips to sleep.  
  
He's happy and it's nice being like this. It's nice sharing a bed with Oikawa and Iwaizumi. It's nice being together.  
  
Together.  
  
Daichi pulls Suga closer to him, closing his eyes and pressing his lips to the top of his head.  
  
Together.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi and hello on [my tumblr](https://moramew.tumblr.com/)~


End file.
